Generally, an aircraft includes an airspeed indicator to enable a pilot operating the aircraft to monitor an airspeed of the aircraft. Traditional airspeed indicators often include pressure probes and/or vanes extending from an aerodynamic surface of the aircraft. As a result, the indicators may be damaged and/or rendered inoperative and/or inaccurate if debris (e.g., ice, dirt, birds, precipitation, etc.) and/or ground crew equipment collide with and/or block the probes and/or the vanes. Traditional airspeed indicators generally include one or more moving parts such as, for example, a diaphragm, springs, a rocker, a pinion, and/or other moving parts. These moving parts may be break or fail and/or require frequent maintenance and/or replacement.